Column supported shelving has been utilized for many years as noted by Longyear patent 423,611 of Mar. 18, 1890. Over the years column support shelving for columns such as lolly columns in garages and basements has utilized extensive bracing for heavy loads such as noted in Manor, Speckin and Funk.
Additionally, pole mounted shelving or platforms have been designed for use for example on umbrella stands as shown in Tomaselli; portable grills such as in Hall kitchen units such as Gehrmann; garment and clothes holders such as Buckingham; Geddings and Miller and for pot and medical holding devices such as Ekdahl and Davis; and flower and furniture stands such as Roppeneker et al.; Rives, Hedgecock and Van Horn. All of these devices comprise a plurality of individual parts for assembly. Further, manufacturing the devices requires numerous steps because of individual pieces which have to be separately manufactured.